


electricity everywhere (and i'm falling in love)

by pansyseed



Series: wizard pride [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Character, Gay Male Character, M/M, Pride, Pride Parades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansyseed/pseuds/pansyseed
Summary: Draco and Harry go to a pride festival.





	electricity everywhere (and i'm falling in love)

**Author's Note:**

> a little drabble for pride month!! hope you all have a good time, remember to drink water, stay safe!! love, your fav fanfic lesbian (or at least one of the fanfic lesbians that exist)

Embers glitter down onto the street in a rainbow of colors, fireworks exploding from seemingly nowhere. The streets are filled end to end with people that buzz with excitement at the festivities. The witches and wizards flooding the place are decked in all different forms of dress, from the understated casual wear, to over the top colors showcasing their identities. You’re somewhere in the middle, but Harry is covered head to toe in pinks, blues, and purples. He even has some glitter in his hair.

The smile on his face makes you remember why you fell in love with him.

At first, you try to stay a comfortable distance away from him. You’d been together for… Merlin, who knows how long, but you had tried to stay private with your relationship as much as you could. Your friends know, of course, but the public is as in the dark as you could feasibly keep them. It’s tough, with years of living together, but you manage.

But as the day goes on, and the heat simmers the makeup off of everyone’s faces, you find yourself reaching for his hand as if there is nothing else you can be expected to do. And he pulls you closer to him, and you slot nicely into each other’s sides.

You know you’ll end up in The Daily Prophet, but you can’t bring yourself to care when even the scorching hot sun can’t make his body’s natural warmth any less inviting. You look forward to seeing how the cameras capture the light in your eyes as you smile up at him.

You can see the headlines now: Golden Boy Harry Potter In Illicit Romance With Draco Malfoy. You think you’ll put it in a scrapbook.

Then he looks at you, and the sunlight hits him in just the right way, and you see the smeared pride flag on his cheek, and you can’t help yourself from pulling him down and kissing him right then and there. You know there had been music before, but the world is suddenly silent, and Harry is the only thing you can process. Even surrounded by people, you’re the only two in the world that matter.

**Author's Note:**

> the title is a lyric from s'only natural by hellogoodbye!!


End file.
